The odd Mighty Falcon Band
by The Mighty Falcon Band
Summary: Random events that happens in my marching band, We felt like sharing it with the world. Rated t for safety.
1. Chapter 1 Our Trombone Section

**A/N: Decided to write about the trombone section in our band. Trombones rock! Just wish my section was a little nicer...**

I apply my slide oil to my slide and start spreading it out as my section leader comes, trombone already in her hand.

"Hey, Z," I muttered as I try to take out my tuning slide.

"Yo." She says as she sits down and starts playing a jazz riff.

Seriously, I couldn't play half the songs she can. Or maybe I could; personally, I think I suck at trombone. **  
**

Anyway, she's in jazz band, and for some reason I've been stuck in concert band. Nuff said.

"Help me out?" I ask her as I motion at my tuning slide.

She nods and hands her trombone to me. I hand her mine. She struggles for a while but gets the persistent thing out.

I apply grease to it and fight to get it back inside as the rest of trombone section sits with us.

Jose and Markos.

Yay. It's bad enough when one actually decides to show up to practice, but both...?

"What are YOU doing, rookie?" Jose asks.

Stop condescending to everyone, jerk. I can probably play better than you can. "Nothing. Getting this damn tuning slide in."

"I'll help!!"

"Get out of here, Markos!" Jose says irritably.

I mean, come on. Markos is irritating even to me. But he plays trombone like a beast. I respect him as a musician, totally. But he is an annoying little prick.

"Thanks, man," I say as he puts the demon slide back into place.

"Guys, we have to work on our chemistry as a section," Z sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well, Markos, you're an idiot. Jose, you're an ass. And Giordi, you're the only one who's somewhat normal, but you're the worst, music-wise, in the band."

Ouch. We all winced a bit at that. Z could be harsh.

"So, until we all learn to get along better, we're running laps together after every practice."

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2 Captain PLANET!

**First day of Band Camp**

They gathered together in the back of the band room, when all of the sudden, the weirdness began.

"Fire!" Axel yelled, staring at Gumby; waiting for him to say his line.

"Earth!" Gumby finally said, and looked to G-squared; her line was next.

"Water!" G-squared yelled, after we told her the line; she had no idea what was going on".

"Wind!" Binky said next, punching her fist into the air as she said it.

"Heart!" Pug randomly popped up and said the line.

"With your powers combined I am….. Captain Planet!" Euckee runs up, screaming the line as he went; and eventually running into us.

We fell to the ground in uncontrollable laughter, everyone else staring at us as if we were aliens.I guess this is what band camp is all about, being idiots in front of people you've just met; oh well!


	3. Chapter 3 End of Band Camp

Well, there's only one more day of band camp left and my feet are killing me as well as my shoulders, and I can honestly say that my feet have never hurt more in my life...(sad, but true) And even in the midst of all this pain, I find myself more pumped for marching band season than before. And so, to express myself:

--After 10 hours of practice--

Drum Major- BAND!

Band- SIR!

Drum Major- BAND!

Band- SIR!

Drum Major- How do you feel?!

Band- I feel soooooooo good!

Drum Major- How do you feel?!?!

Band- I feel soooooooo good!!

Drum Major- We are what?!

Band- HARDCORE!

Drum Major- We are what?!?!

Band- HARDCORE!!

Band Director- How long can we do this for?!

Band- ALL NIGHT LOOONNGG!

--faint--


	4. Chapter 4 Section Breakdown

**A/N: Breakdown of the sections, for the hell of it. Details to follow.**

Trombones: A solid section musically, sure, but they don't get along like the tubas. And their section leader kinda carries them.

Tubas: They rock! They're all the best of friends, and they're all really friendly with others. Oh yeah, they can play, too.

Baritones: The section leader makes up for the others. Pretty good, though.

Trumpets: The best marchers, but the laziest and the idiots of the band.

Saxophones: The quiet but deadly section. Get on their bad side and you're screwed. Get on their good side and you're golden.

Mellophones: 2 good and 2...not so good. So they cancel each other out, I guess?

Clarinets: The biggest section in band, but not the best. They're not really big on being social, either, with only one or two exceptions.

Flutes: Only 2 of 'em. Enough said.

Piccolo: That's right, Piccolo, not Piccolos. But he's cool enough to get his own category.

Pit: They don't screw around when it comes to music, but they're almost all idiots or jerks. Most, but not all, though.

Drumline: Rock! A _bit_ loud, but they'll be missed, definitely.


	5. Chapter 5 Uber Heroes: Beginnings

The Uber Heroes: The mighty superheroes we love and fear.

The Beginning

A bus ride like any other: hot, loud, and chaotic. Our story begins with Rocky, Grasshopper, and Valdivia. As everyone knows, band kids do not handle boredom well; and so began a seemingly normal discussion-

Rocky- "So, Grasshopper, how's the opium?" (Note: None of our band members are actually on drugs. Opium's the nickname of one of the trumpet players that Grasshopper had a crush on)

Grasshopper- "STFU!"

Valdivia- "Yeah, how's that going? Still addicted???"

Grasshopper- "Again, STFU!"

Rocky- "Are your blowing practices going well?"

Grasshopper- "I'll kill you, I'll rip out your spleen and feed it to Valdivia. I WILL! –glare-

Valdivia- "Whoa! There's an evil side to Grasshopper!"

Grasshopper- "Of course not, I'm much too pure…"

Rocky- "Of course there is, it was just hidden all the time! I mean look at her, I can totally imagine her ruling the world!

Grasshopper- "OH yes, but I'm better with torture,; I don't have the patience to form a plan.

Valdivia- "Hey! I'm evil too…we should make a-"

Rocky- "The Uber Heroes!"

Grasshopper- "Heroes? Wtf. I'm gonna kill people and I don't do stretchy pants!"

Valdivia- "No, see, it throws people off, we'll be evil!"

Rocky- "YES! What's our first mission?"

Grasshopper- "KILL THE FOOTBALL TEAM! For taking the spotlight away from the band!"

Valdivia- "Yes-goes into elaborate plan on how to complete the mission-"

Rocky- "Okay, now we need minions, powers, names, a theme song…."

And so the Uber Heroes were formed…

-Later at practice-

Rocky- There should be more than just the three of us; we need someone truly evil, someone who enjoys pain, someone who…"

Rocky, Valdivia, and Grasshopper- "BINKY!"

The completion of the Uber Heroes, the superheroes of the Mighty Falcon Band. We fill up water before practices, we help the Pit and drumline carry stuff around, we torment freshmen...The band couldn't live without us. :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6 FINE!

**Band love. You spat, you love, you laugh, and that's why we're family. :)**

**Valdivia**: **BUT I WAS RIGHT.**

**Valdivia**: **about everything!**

**Grasshopper**: ...

**Grasshopper**: failure.

**Valdivia**: **b-but...but...but...**

**Grasshopper**: times TWO.

**Valdivia**: **geoeujdshv**

**Valdivia**: **and the...**

**Valdivia**: **fine.**

**Grasshopper**: fine.

**Valdivia**: **FINE.**

**Grasshopper**: stop agreeing with me!

**Grasshopper**: you fail.

**Valdivia**: **You make NO SENSE! I fail because you're right?**

**Grasshopper**: obviously. Glad you understand.

**Valdivia**: **FINE. **

**Grasshopper**: fine.

**Grasshopper**: It's NOT fine.

**Valdivia**: **yes, it most certainly is. Because I fine-d your fine. Therefore, this whole thing is obviously fine. **

**Grasshopper:** no, it isn't

**Valdivia**: **gosh.**

**Valdivia**: **how is it not ??**

**Grasshopper**: it's not 'cause you fail

**Grasshopper**: and your fines aren't fine

**Grasshopper**: because you're a failure. Get it?

**Valdivia**: --

**Valdivia**: **fine.**

**Grasshopper**: so it's not fine.

**Valdivia**: **it's** **SUPER FINE**

**Grasshopper**: DOUBLE FINE.

**Valdivia**: **quintuple fine**

**Grasshopper:** I'll kill you.

**Valdivia**: **fine?**

**Valdivia: --flees--**

**Valdivia**: XD

**Grasshopper**: XD

**Valdivia**: **I still won, though**

**Valdivia**: **right ?**

**Valdivia**: **I WIN..right?**

**Grasshopper**: no.

**Grasshopper**: you FAIL

**Grasshopper**: remember?

**Valdivia**: **no, refresh my memory please.**

**Grasshopper**: --;;

**Valdivia**: **i PASS**

**Grasshopper**: OWRUHGIPHWR!

**Valdivia**: ...

**Valdivia**: **fine !**

**Valdivia**: --**runs--**


	7. Chapter 7 Trumpet Song

I recently heard the "Llama Song" on Youtube and thought it was hilarious. So, I decided to make up a band version of it. This song is exactly set to the original song , so if you haven't heard, it would benefit you to listen to it first. :D  
--Note: I have nothing but love for the upper brass. This song is meant to offend no one, and I apologize if it does. It's merely a result of boreom, and nothing else. With that said, enjoy!

Here's the trumpets

There's the trumpets

Oh, everywhere you see them trumpets

Loud-ish Trumpets

Shiny trumpets

Trumpets, trumpets

Drop.

Trumpets, trumpets

Too loud trumpets

Silly

And

Obnoxious trumpets

Trumpets, trumpets

Un-tuned trumpets

Trumpets, trumpets

Drop

The woodwinds sound pretty

The brass sound like real men

But in personality

The trumpets win again

Crazy, lazy bit of both

Funny in a way

But love them or hate them

They're ours and here to stay

Have you ever seen a trumpet?

Hugged a trumpet

Hurt a trumpet

Trumpets, trumpets

Sharp/flat trumpets

Trumpets, trumpets

Drop

Muted trumpets

Blasting trumpets

Special trumpets

Brassy

Trumpets

If there's trumpets on a bus

Be safe and wear ear plugs

I conclude my song now

And my trumpet tale

Yes, it's almost mostly true

A bit off here and there

But hey, that what songs are

It's trying to make things rhyme

And so now that I have none left

I think I'll say good bye!

:D


	8. Chapter 8 Le Baby Drop!

**So, Marching Season's over, yet us band kids remain closer than ever, and remain crazier than ever. One lunch in particular...**

Le Baby Drop!

We hurried up the stairs, with a number of people already beginning to follow us. We continued to tell them to go down stairs and to watch us from below, but they insisted on watching us from behind the one time act.

Finally arriving to the edge of the balcony, our friends gathered around with their cameras, to videotape and take pictures of the event (and undoubtedly to put them on youtube). As Butao and the others began to scream "Drop it!", they began to attract more attention to them and us on the top of the small balcony.

Eventually, in just 2 minutes of standing up there, sweating in the costumes of Britney Spears and K.Fed, more than a hundred people gathered below us, chanting "Drop it, drop it!".

It was Spirit Week in our school, and the day was "Dress as a celebrity day". Being the unique band kids that we are, we decided to dress up as Britney Spears and Kevin Federline, complete with a fake baby.

We had grabbed so much attention that I could see that throughout the whole courtyard and even beyond it to the fields, people were staring at us, with some walking toward us and adding to the growing crowd beneath us.

Everyone was getting excited, waiting for us to drop the plastic baby. Butao and the rest our our friends only added to the commotion.

"Drop the baby!'

"Drop the baby!!"

"Drop the baby!!!"

I talked to "Britney Spears", my friend in all this chaos.

"Stop stalling already, because any minute now, one of them is going to get up here and throw the baby themselves!", I said.

She looked apprehensive.

"Well, it's either now or never!!! And it's got to be now, no matter what!!" I yelled, trying to make myself heard over the cheers and screams of the crowd.

I finally gave in and started the countdown.

"Five!!", I shouted, holding up five fingers.

"No, you idiot, not now!", Britney yelled at me.

While we bickered about dropping it, the crowd continued the countdown.

"4!!!", they screamed.

"They're still counting!" She looked unsure.

"3!!!" they cheered below us.

"C'mon, just do it!"

"2!!!"

"The baby is going down!" She yelled out to the courtyard.

"1!!!!!!"

To be continued….

A/N: This is what happens when marching season ends.. How else are we going to release the random-ness that flows through our veins?


End file.
